


Underestimated

by CreativeMerki



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Agender Klaus Hargreeves, Agender Number Five | The Boy, Angst, BAMF Klaus Hargreeves, Ben Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves Friendship, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Immortal Klaus Hargreeves, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Klaus Hargreeves Whump, Klaus Hargreeves in a Skirt, Klaus Hargreeves snaps, Klaus Hargreeves-centric, Non-Binary Klaus Hargreeves, Pansexual Klaus Hargreeves, Powerful Klaus Hargreeves, Reginald Hargreeves A+ parenting, Sober Klaus Hargreeves, ben hargreeves is a little shit, but their siblings deserve it, supportive Ben Hargreeves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:40:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27793996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreativeMerki/pseuds/CreativeMerki
Summary: Klaus has always been the family disappointments, the liar, druggie, whatever you’d like to call it. But theres always been more to the story (not that their siblings would care).So what happens when a funeral brings six (seven) siblings together who haven’t seen each other in over a decade?Warning, this work containsDrug use/overdose(s)Implied/referenced suicide attempt (which may be focused on more intently later on)MisgenderingPossible TransphobiaPossible HomophobiaImplied child abuse
Relationships: Allison Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves, Ben Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves, Diego Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves, Dolores/Number Five | The Boy (Umbrella Academy), Klaus Hargreeves & Everyone, Klaus Hargreeves & Luther Hargreeves, Klaus Hargreeves & Vanya Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Klaus Hargreeves
Comments: 14
Kudos: 233





	1. Fourteen Years

It was a strange thing to happen really. While Klaus’s siblings all found out about their fathers death in an unusual way, Klaus got a phone call. This was strange as they seemed to be a beacon for weird occurrences (point A being the screaming lady in the corner of their apartment).

So their day started like this:

Klaus woke up to their phone ringing, which wasn’t necessarily unusual. It was, however, unusual for this person to be calling them. 

“Pogo?”

The voice on the other side of the call sighed heavily. This made Klaus sit up straight, were their siblings okay? They quickly looked around the room, bracing themselves to see a new ghost. 

“I’m sorry, my boy. Sir Hargreeves has passed.”

It was silent for a minute before Klaus let out a breath, then a chuckle.

“Oh. Oh. Welp took the old man long enough. Send everyone my regards-“

“Master Klaus-“

“Pogo.” They warned dangerously.

Their-what were they supposed to call the man-butler sighed. “I’m sorry Klaus, I’m sure you have better things to be doing with your time but we’d really appreciate you being here.”

“Hah, as if. The last time I saw you lot was what? Fourteen years ago? And if I remember correctly no one seemed to notice. I mean I’ve seen Allison and Vanya in magazine articles and such. Plus I did run into Diego that one time I overdosed...”

There was another sigh in the other line. 

“Yes it has been a while, but your father would’ve wanted you to be there.”

Klaus sputtered.

“Uh Huh, I mean last time I checked he was dead.” Klaus laughed. “So the old man doesn’t get to request anything from me unless he shows up-which I’m really hoping he doesn’t-I mean unless...” Klaus gasped, “He wrote it in his will.”

There was silence.

“Oh my god, he did didn’t he? Hah how much did he leave me. No no let me guess, a letter explaining how much of a disappointment I am compared to my siblings. Wait no no, he left me the key to the mausoleum didn’t he. Hah that would be so, so funny wouldn’t it Pogo?”

“I-I suppose it would be.” His tone suggested otherwise. “Look Master Klaus, the funeral is tomorrow at two pm sharp, I would be grateful for you to show up.”

Klaus was silent.

“Sir Hargreeves did indeed write it into his will that all his children be there, but I understand if you don’t want to. Your father did put you through some...tough obstacles, but I’m sure your siblings will appreciate the company. You were always good at lifting everyone spirits, even if you do it in quite a...tiresome way.”

Klaus thought it over. “Well I do presume it’ll get a little grey. Two, did you say?”

“Yes, I can call you a cab wherever you are. You can stay here the night as well, get refreshed, I’m sure your mother will enjoy the company.”

They sighed, of course Pogo still thought so little of them. Something in them snapped a little bit, and Klaus suddenly felt the urge to prove Pogo wrong, 

“Ah that sounds lovely but I have a place to stay, actually have for a while now. I got a job too. Worked there for, I don’t know, ten years now? I even got a cat.”

Pogo was silent on the other end. 

Klaus’s voice hardened. “Look I’ll be there at one, okay?”

They didn’t wait for a response and hung up.

Klaus stretched their arms over their head and groaned, only to flop back down on their bed. 

“You know you don’t have to go, right?” A voice said from their bedroom doorway. Klaus picked up a pillow and threw it at their brother. 

Ben caught it and tucked it under his arm.

“Klaus.”

“Ben.” They exaggerated.

“Don’t Ben me, I know you don’t really want to go.”

Klaus looked up. “Yeah but I know you want to.”

He sighed and walked towards the bed, sitting on the edge of it. 

“Yes, but we both know they won’t see me.” As much as Klaus wanted to deny it, it was true. Sure they got a handle on their powers but that didn’t mean they wanted to broadcast it to the world, especially the academy. 

“What time is it anyway, I mean we should probably be getting to work soon.”

“It's Sunday.”

Klaus looked down. “Right. Well we could go to the homeless shelter, or to the library. Oooo a lovely walk in the park will do too, won’t it Benny?”

Ben sighed at his siblings' antics, they both knew they weren’t going to do any of that today.

“You should probably pack a bag, put something together to wear tomorrow.” Ben walked over to Klaus’s closet. “I know you have a suit in here somewhere.”

Klaus groaned and rolled onto their stomach, hands holding their head. “But that’s so boring...what fun would it be to wear something that would piss off the old man.”

Ben sighed. “Fine, but you’re not wearing those lace up leather pants.”

“No-“

“Klaus I know you, don’t act like that wasn’t crossing your mind.” He pulled out a skirt. “You could wear this, maybe with the top part of a suit.”

“Ah yes, Benny. You really know how to please your agender sibling.”

He laughed. “I better, I’ve known you long enough.” He trifled through the closet more. “Do you think you’ll be staying for more than one night?”

Klaus sat up. “Wait, hold up. Who said I was staying the night?”

Ben ignored them. “Ah here’s your suit.” He held it up. “Really Klaus, you had to cut the blazer.”

They shrugged and got up. “It was too long. Ooo I could wear my white flowy skirt. And this vest over a white dress shirt with the blazer.”

By the time Klaus was done there was clothes all over the room. Ben just shook his head and reached for the shoes his sibling kept at the bottom of their closet. 

“Okay fine, but you are wearing these black boots and not saying shit about it.”

“Aww, but I wanted to wear those heels with the cheetah print.” They went to reach for them but Ben blocked it.

“Nu-uh this is a funeral, Klaus. While we’re at it wear this too.” He threw a slim, black tie towards them. 

“Aw, you're no fun.”

“Yeah yeah, you’ll be thanking me when Luther doesn’t scold you for being underdressed.”

“Yeah, but he’ll scold me for wearing a skirt. That man is as old fashion as they get.” 

Ben just sighed.

“Welp guess we should pack a pair of pajamas and another set of casual clothes if I’m going to be staying the night.”

“Remember to call into work tomorrow.”

“Ah yes, what would I do without you.” Klaus said dramatically, falling onto the bed.

“Oh shut your pie hole and get up. We still have some errands to do.”


	2. Strawberry or Chocolate?

“What do you think Ben? Strawberry or chocolate?” Klaus turned in the aisle, looking at Ben expectantly. He wasn’t currently corporeal as a transparent person would’ve been a very weird thing to see in public. So talking to “themselves” it was (not that they really minded the weird looks). 

“Klaus?”

“Ja?” They responded without turning, thinking it was Ben.

“What’re you doing here?”

Now that got them to turn around. There, in all his glory, was their brother. 

“Oh, Diego dear!”

That made him look concerned. “Yeah? Who else would it be?”

“Oh I don’t know, a certain ghost brother?” Ben commented sarcastically.

Klaus turned to him. “Oh shush you.”

“What?” They turned back to Diego.

“Nothing, nothing. It’s so great to see you, how long has it been? Ten years?” Klaus eyed their brother's outfit. Black on black on black, yup still Diego. 

“Around that, yeah. How’ve you been?”

Klaus smiled. “Really good, actually. How about you, still doing the whole vigilante thing?” They motioned to his outfit.

“Uh yeah.”

“How’s the police academy going?”

Diego rubbed his neck. “Got kicked out.”

“No surprise there.” Ben said, now on top of the aisles long shelf. 

Klaus snickered. 

“Yeah yeah, laugh it up.” He eyed them. “I see you haven’t changed.”

They looked down, they knew this was going to be brought up. 

“Do you need money?”

They startled. “What?”

“You know, for the food?”

Ben suddenly appeared behind Diego. “Dick.”

Klaus couldn’t help but agree. 

“No, I-I’m good.”

“You sure?”

“Is that all you see of me?” Klaus defended.

It was Diego's turn to be confused. “What?”

“A druggie, a failure, the family disappointment!” They laughed, throwing their hands up.

Other customers turned to look at them, stupid nosey people.

“Klaus keep your voice down.” They scoffed. 

“You’re not denying it.” He glanced around, clearly trying to look at anything except Klaus. “You know I got a job.”

His eyes met them once again. “Wait really?”

“Yeah. I’m working at a small bookstore. I have for ten years, actually met the owner at an AA meeting, very sweet guy. It’s a really cool place too, has a small cafe attached to it and everything. There’s even a few cats that live there. I actually adopted one of them, her name’s Pluto.”

“Wow.”

“Yeah I know, family screw of actually making a name for themselves.”

Diego smiled sadly. “No Klaus, I’m actually really proud of you.”

They looked away from their brother. “Well we’ll see if our siblings think the same way. Probably won’t even believe that I’m sober.”

“How long?”

Klaus smiled. “Ten years since I tried to-since I last used. Gave up alcohol too, Ben says it’s bad for me and I hate to disappoint him.” The last part slipped out making Klaus pause, Diego did the same.

“Wow that’s-“

“I’m sorry-“ 

Diego froze. “Why’re you sorry?”

Klaus chuckled humorlessly. “I know you-no one likes when I mention Ben.”

He looked to the side as if he could see their dead brother. 

“I’m sorry we never believed you.”

There it was, he didn’t try to excuse it, didn’t try to rationalize why, just apologized. Klaus chuckled sadly, “I don’t blame you.” They turned back to their shopping.

“Anyways...Benny, Chocolate or Strawberry?” They looked at Ben, who now stood beside Diego. 

He cleared his throat causing Klaus to sigh, guess it was time to bring up the other other elephant in the room.

They didn’t even need to look at their brother to know he was rubbing his neck. 

“So…”

Ben laughed lightly.

“Dad's de-“ he coughed, “dads funeral is tomorrow…” 

They didn’t turn around from the shelf before replying. “Yup, the old man finally kicked it. You think Luther’s sad, I think he’ll be sad. Poor guy, didn't realize Reginald had a stick so far up-“

“Klaus,” Diego warned.

“Yeah yeah, hey how much do you bet you two will get in a fight within the first hour?”

“So you are going to go?”

“Yeah, Pogo practically begged me to.”

“Wait, Pogo called you?”

This made Klaus turn around, though they were holding two different flavors of syrup. “Uh yeah?”

“Oh.” If they didn’t know any better they’d say he almost seemed upset. “Did he mention mom?”

Klaus’s eyebrows furrowed. “No, why would he?”

“Don’t know, just haven’t seen her in a while.” He looked down. “Wonder how she’s taking it.”

Klaus laughed. “Wonder if she killed him.”

“Klaus.”

They ignored him. “Hey there’s a thought! Wouldn’t be too surprised, honestly. Wouldn’t blame her either.”

“Klaus.” This time it was Ben, they waved him off. 

“For the last time, chocolate or strawberry?”

“What?” Diego questioned, seeming genuinely concerned.

They waved him off. “Not you.”

Ben swung his legs out, sitting on top of the shelf once again. “Why’re you asking me? It’s not like I can taste it.”

“Answer the question…” Klaus drawed out.

“Uh-both.”

They huffed. “What do you think we’re made of money-“

“It’s on sale, two for two dollars.”

“Ooo sale, you know I love my sales-“

“Klaus who’re you talking to?” Their not dead brother said.

“Oh you’re still here!” They said, spinning around and throwing the food into his arms. “Here, hold these I didn’t grab a basket.”

“Klaus for the love of god-“

“Oh no don’t say that, she’s not very loving.”

He ignored them, “-who’re you talking to?”

Klaus froze.

“Dumbass.” Ben stated.

“Didn’t we literally just have this conversation?”

Diego’s face scrunched up (he looked constipated). “Oh shit. Oh shit!” His outburst made people look over, though the two (three) paid them no mind.

“You mean Bens still here? I thought you were talking about when he first died, it’s been seventeen years and he’s still around?” He shouted. The comment made both Klaus and Ben wince.

“Yes?”

Diego looked around frantically, as if he could see Ben to begin with. 

“C-can you just t-tell him that I miss him, and-“

“I can hear you.”

“He can hear you.” They said at the same time.

“Wait really?”

“Yeah, he’s standing right next to you actually.”

Diego's face broke out into a smile. “Hi Ben.”

“Hi.”

“He says hi,” Klaus repeats back.

“Wait, can you make him like, show up or something? So I can see him?”

“Uh, haven’t figured that out quiet yet.” They lied. Ben tisked, but didn’t comment further (he knew Klaus’s thoughts on it already). “Do you, uh, mind not telling the others about this? Wouldn’t want to disappoint the kiddos.”

“Klaus that’s wasn’t what I was-“

They waved him off and coughed awkwardly.

“Welp, better get on those waffles. Mind passing me those lovely syrups, brother dearest?”

Diego wordlessly did as asked. 

“Danke.” They turned to leave.

“Wait.”

Klaus spun back to their brother.

“It-it was good to see you.” They laughed.

“Welp there’s more where that came from. See you tomorrow!” With that they skipped off to checkout, though Ben didn’t follow.

He stared at Diego watching Klaus’s retreating figure. 

“I’ve missed you.”


	3. Burnt Cookies

“Oh how I don’t miss this place.” 

Ben cleared his throat. “Y-Yeah.” The voice crack was so very un-Ben like, Klaus turned to look at their brother. 

“Oh, right.”

He had a glazed over expression, they forgot that the last time he was here was his own funeral. 

“Hey, Benny.” They waved a hand in front of his face. 

He shook his head, eyes snapping up to the old building. 

“Sorry, uh-lets go in.”

“We don’t have to if you don’t want to. Or I could just go, you can walk back to the apartment.”

“No, I want to see everyone else. Even if they can’t see me.” 

Klaus looked down. 

“Shit, Klaus, that’s not what I meant-“ 

They shook their head. “No no, I can if you want me to.”

Ben sighed.

“Let’s just go in, okay?”

They looked up and smiled, almost instinctively putting an arm around his shoulder before realizing he wasn’t corporeal. 

“Let’s go.”

They skipped towards the gates, kicking it open (which totally didn’t dent a bar). Ben sighed (which sounded more like a laugh then anything, although he would say otherwise).

“Oh honey I’m home!” They shouted as they opened the fancy front doors. 

They were met with silence. Ben snorted. 

“Well it’s not much of a warm welcome, but I’ll take it.”

They scanned the entryway, everything was the same as they remember: pillars meeting archways, the big stairway, extravagant chandelier and ugly carpet. Klaus walked through, ignoring the many screaming ghosts, and entered the kitchen.

“Mom?” They asked upon smelling cookies.

“Oh Klaus, honey, I’ve just put cookies in the oven. Care to join?”

They eyed Ben.

“Uh does she seem a little-“

“Too happy? Yes.” Klaus answered, forgetting that Ben was not currently corporeal.

“What was that, dear?”

“Uh nothing,” they motioned towards the air, “you know me.”

She laughed, almost forcefully. 

“Klaus!” A ghost screamed making them wince.

“You okay?” 

They waved Ben off.

“Do we have any tea?”

“Oh yes, I put a kettle on for you. I’m afraid it’s only herbal, you know how your father is with his caffeine.”

This made them even more confused. 

“Oh, yeah.” They laughed awkwardly. “Mom?”

“Yes?”

Oh god was Klaus really going to have to be the one to break the news to her? I mean surely Pogo had already but by the way she was acting...

“You know Reg-you know dad isn’t here anymore, right?”

She turned to face them, one of her eyes twitching slightly. 

“Oh, right. You know how I get.”

No, they really didn’t. She’s never acted like this before, she almost seemed-

“Klaus?” They ignored the cry. Well until a hand was on their shoulder, shit did they manifest a ghost?

Klaus flinched back and instinctively reached for a pocket knife Ben insisted on them carrying. Instead of a ghost though stood their brother.

They put a hand over their racing heart. “Oh, hi Luther.”

He cocked his head. 

They smirked, “Warn a person will you?”

“I mean I’m not exactly quiet...” 

Klaus scanned him. “Wow you got big didn’t you? Did the moon do that, wait can low gravity make you like gain a shit ton of muscle or something?”

Luther rubbed his neck. “Uh-“

“Did you just unlock life’s secret. But I don’t think I’ve ever seen a astronaut as bulky as you.”

“Klaus.” Ben warned. Right, they were getting a bit mean. 

They chuckled and patted his arm. “Sorry big guy, gotta tease you. You doing good though?”

He seemed a little taken back at the ranting and genuine concern. It wasn’t like Klaus didn’t rant, but they guess they were being a bit much (sobriety had that effect).

“Uh yeah, I’m good. How’re you? Still doing whatever it is you do?” 

“Guess you could say that. A little of everything really, I like trying new stuff.”

Luther’s face flushed. 

“That’s not what he meant.” Ben so helpfully supplied. 

“Wait you are talking about my hobbies and stuff right?”

Their dead brother face-palmed.

A beep went off, and Klaus could swear they smelt something burning.

“Cookies are done!” 

They both turned to look. 

“Mom!” Luther shouted as she pulled out the tray of burning cookies with her bare hand. Sure she was a robot but that didn’t mean she was fireproof. Klaus watched dumbly as Luther ran forward, grabbing her wrist (which made her drop the tray on the rug) and holding it under cold water. 

They gaped, open mouthed as their mom didn’t react to any of the current events.

“Oh no, dear, the cookies.”

“Mom your hand-“

“Klaus!” Ben shouted, it was only now they realized that the rug had caught on fire.

“Uh-uh guys!”

“What is it Klaus?” Luther asked, clearly annoyed but also oblivious to the fire literally raging behind his back.

“Fire.”

“What?”

They groaned and didn’t reply, only grabbing for the fire extinguisher near the exit and fiddling with it. How do you use these anyway?

“You have to pull the pin.” Ben said. “It literally says it on the side of the canister.” 

“Right,” They mumbled and did what he said. Aiming it towards the flames that were creeping towards their two family members and squeezing the lever.

“What the-“ Luther started.

“Move!” 

He did as told, but didn’t avoid being sprayed with the foam. “Dammit Klaus.”

Klaus dropped the can once the fire was out. “Well I’m sorry for saving your life! It’s not like it was my fault the damn thing caught on fire!”

“Yeah well you didn’t need to spray it on me.”

Klaus scoffed, “I’m not Diego, Luther. I’m not going to bicker with you-“

“Boys!”

The siblings froze.

“What is this?”

They turned to see Pogo standing in the doorway, a stern look on his face. 

“Oh hey Pogo! So good to see you.”

“Klaus,” he warned.

“Mom dropped a pan and the carpet caught on fire.” Luther said. This seemed to make Pogo take in the scene, i.e burnt cookies on a charred carpet. He eyed Grace with confusion.

“Okay, well I’m sure Grace would like to fix this mess in peace. Why don’t you two go sort some of your fathers things in his office.”

Luther nodded and left, but Klaus didn’t have the same stick up their ass as he did. Instead they took a seat at the table.

“Klaus.”

“No Pogo, you can’t boss me around like the old man. He’s dead and you’ll be soon too.” The last part slipped out, making them clamp a hand over their mouth.

He quirked an eyebrow.

“Was that a threat?”

“No I-“

How could they explain the dim, flickering light inside him (the one they somehow knew was his soul).

“-was just making an observation.”

Pogo clearly didn’t believe it. “I see.” Klaus hummed and reached for the mug their mom placed on the table. 

“Your father always did say you had potential.” They choked. “Though I guess you’re right, he’s no longer here and I don’t see how it’s any of my business.” With that he left.

Klaus stayed frozen, well until Ben sat down across from them.

“Mom could you please make me another cup of tea?”

“Oh yes dear, of course.”

They knew it was stupid, Ben couldn’t actually drink it, but it always felt good to be included. 

“So that happened.”

Klaus cleared their throat. “Yeah.” 

“When were you going to tell me about it.”

“About?”

“I don’t know you tell me, but I don’t think you were threatening him. Plus that comment about dad…”

“I thought I told you.” Ben shook his head. “Dude you’re always around me.”

“Doesn't mean I can see everything you can see. I don’t have your powers, Klaus.”

They sighed. “At first I thought I was just high…”

“So this was a while ago?”

Klaus looked down. “It was the last time I used.” 

“Oh.”

“Yeah. Anyways I woke up in the hospital to Diego holding my hand, real wholesome moment if I do say so myself-“

“Klaus.” 

They waved him off. “So yeah, I woke up and something was just...different. I could just feel it, like in my chest or something. And I remember looking at Diego and seeing this type of aura thing around him. It didn’t take me long to figure out, I mean as soon as you showed back up I knew”

Ben cocked his head to the side. “Knew what?”

“That that thing I saw was a soul.”

He sputtered. “Wait wait wait, you mean to tell me that you can see souls and your just now telling me?”

Klaus shrugged. “I guess, it’s not exactly pleasant.”

“Nothing about your powers are pleasant.”

They chuckled. “I guess you’re right.”

Grace set the new mug of tea in front of Klaus. 

“Here you go dear. Would you like me to take that one?” She motioned towards the mug grasped in their hands. 

“No. Thank you, mom.”

She smiled warmly before turning back to the mess on the rug.

Klaus pushed the tea across the table towards Ben, who in turn put his hands around it. He could faintly feel the warmth, it wasn’t like when he was alive but it was better than nothing.

“Wait why was I the thing that confirmed-shit so I not have a soul.”

Klaus choked on their tea.

“Yes-well I guess no. It’s not the type of soul you’re thinking of, it’s more of a life force I guess. But you have one, it’s very faint. Although the ghosts I see don’t even have that much.”

“How do you know all that?”

Klaus pointed to their head. “I guess I just...knew? I don’t know, it kind of clicked after all that.” They smirked. “I could feel it in my soul-“ 

Ben ‘kicked’ them under the table. “Now you’re just bullshitting me.”

They laughed.

“Klaus?”

At the door stood their sister, they shot up and practically jumped into her arms.

“Allie! Oh how I missed you. How’ve you been? How’s little Claire? How about that husband of yours, very attraction man might I say.”

She laughed nervously and let go of them.

“I see you’re still you.”

They could tell she was scanning their outfit. Whether she was judging them or not, well Klaus couldn’t tell. She was one of their few siblings who really accepted them for who they were.

“Yeah...” Klaus rubbed the back of their neck. “Anyways enough about me, how’re you?”

She smiled, when suddenly something changed in her soul. The once bright light flickered before dimming significantly. The smile of Klaus’s face slipped.

Ben suddenly entered their line of vision. “Klaus? You good?”

They looked between their two siblings. 

“Uh yeah...” 

“Klaus?” They looked back to Allison and-wait what? Her soul had gone back to normal.

Klaus shook their head. “Sorry what?”

She looked to where they were just looking.

“Who were you talking to?”

Their heart jumped in their chest. No one would believe their sober, let alone able to talk to Ben.

“Oh you know, some ghost.”

Her eyes widened.

“But don’t you need to be sober-“ it seemed to click, “oh you’re sober! Thats great, I’m so happy for you.” She pulled Klaus into a hug.

They pulled away, but kept their hands on her shoulders. “You believe me?”

Allison smiled sadly. 

“Last time I saw you was when we were sixteen. I know you smoked and drank, probably took pills too, but it’s been a long time since then. There’s no real reason for me to not believe you.”

Klaus wiped their eyes (they totally weren’t holding back tears). Two siblings down, two more to go.


End file.
